Particularly in a bridge converter with self-driven synchronous rectifiers, there exists a large amount of leakage inductance energy that needs to be captured and either dissipated or recirculated. Otherwise, the synchronous rectifier (which is typically a MOSFET) will be subject to losses due to the leakage inductance energy imposed on the synchronous rectifier during switching transitions. This results in, among other things, reduced efficiency for the converter, and may require physically larger are more expensive components to accommodate the increased voltage levels. Moreover, dissipating the captured energy in a resistive element will produce a large amount of heat that must be managed and will also result in reduced efficiency. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanism to recirculate the captured leakage energy in an efficient manner.